Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2p - 8}{4p - 6} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(2p - 8) \times 1} {(4p - 6) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{2p - 8}{8p - 12}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{p - 4}{4p - 6}$